


Party with Class

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief OFC - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, drabble challenge, kid fic - freeform, mentioned original male child named Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/11/18: “approval, snuggle, continuous”Another drabble for the AU where Stiles and Derek have a son named Mac (whose full name is John Malcolm, which is how the teacher refers to him.)





	Party with Class

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/11/18: “approval, snuggle, continuous”
> 
> Another drabble for the AU where Stiles and Derek have a son named Mac (whose full name is John Malcolm, which is how the teacher refers to him.)

“Class,” the teacher announced, “To celebrate John Malcolm’s birthday today, his daddy—”

“Papa,” Derek corrected.

Stiles saw the woman’s eyes roll as she continued, “His _papa_ made cupcakes for us!”

To strident cheers Derek set down the tray of vegan, gluten-free, sugar and nut-free cupcakes on a table.

Stiles spotted Mac smiling, unaware the boy was still glorying in the bow tie and cape he’d insisted wearing to school that day.

“And you were worried,” Stiles muttered to Derek, with a discreet snuggle.

But there was no doubt the continuous uproar from twenty first-graders meant approval of Derek’s homemade confections.  


End file.
